THE KING AND US
by kagomesoma
Summary: When Luffy sees a sign with written "meat"on it, not two seconds before it disappeared. Of course, Zoro and Sanji are always there to bring him back. Rated M for yaoi Sanji X Zoro and torture scene.


**THE KING AND US**

**I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE**

Sanji was relatively quiet nature. You could not say he could get excited for anything other than food, which was normal, as was a cook yourself a masterpiece. But there was one, yes, another thing, or rather anyone who annoyed him even more than the unwarranted criticism or stolen in the night. His hair was a color ridiculous, ridiculous earrings and especially the ridiculous reactions. Yes, he spoke of Roronoa Zoro, the man who came to him angry at the highest point. And now he found himself in the jungle with only companion service that idiot. It would crack. He had not missed it for 2 years. No longer see his ugly mug during those 2 long years had greatly subsided, but hardly had they taken the adventure all together (especially with Robin and Nami-swan-Chwan, in fact) that the fencer was angry again.

"Hey, this is far?"

Fortunately, for the slasher, Sanji had great restraint (he was especially chosen to bring him a kick in the Snitch when he asked for the 51st time, yes, he had reckoned, if it was still far). But there was too much.

"Yes, this is far, it's not for nothing that the village called Village Far Far Away!"

Early flashback

It all started with a simple visit to an island a little exotic winter by its lush jungle rather then it just kept snowing. They had to restock and roles would be given when Luffy saw that stupid sign that was too big and too light, "Meat will very, very distant village, just many." Already, there was the word meat. And then, a large arrow indicating the path. Finally, their captain had suddenly disappeared, which was pretty pissed Nami, which itself was not as patient as our dear cook. She screamed so that two people would go get him, and that others would take care of the boat and would seek provisions: it chooses on Franky and Usopp to take care of the boat, and decided that others would be drawn. Robin, Brook and Chopper would therefore go for provisions, while she would remain in the boat and Zoro and Sanji would go find their beloved master. Zoro had bitched course, but Nami reminded him of his debts were rising and Sanji would do anything for her beloved sailor so he reluctantly accepted this mission, which certainly would stick him a headache but that's He performed it correctly, it would certainly give the graces of Nami (which, unfortunately for him, was a distant dream, as the village where they went).

End of flashback

"Besides," Sanji, honestly, you have not tired of me asking this every tree that crosses? Me, yes, then you just simply follow me... I said follow me, not turn left, stupid Marimo! "

"Oh, it's left there? Are you sure the arrow on the panel did not indicate the left? "

But is that the damn swordsman had not changed an inch, and more! He always lost so much and, besides, he was confident in saying that it was the side where it went! Keeping his composure, he replied in a tone that showed him still despite his irritation:

"Do not worry, I know where I go, so you just have to keep quiet and follow me, which looks quite difficult for you, but never mind. "

Zoro did not seem very convinced but he merely shrugged his shoulders and focus on the black shadow before him that was the cook. He was wearing his usual black suit and dashing, with his blue shirt and a jacket class, even in the jungle, of course. Zoro, himself, had been content with a white tank top, black jeans, a big warm jacket and his usual boots. At least it was not attached to his clothes and they were not very expensive, unlike a certain costume brand. In short, he thought too Sanji and he was not at risk of what he gets angry. He continued to set the cook not to lose sight of.

After two long hours of walking, the two companions finally arrived in the village, which was more a kind of scene out of a Disney tale. Many houses with flashy colors were arranged around the village, each with a well-tended garden despite the falling snow. Everything was cleared, and houses were overhung by a large pink castle from which came a music festival. The tasting was going on certainly there. Zoro and Sanji threw themselves then took a look for the castle: the sooner they would bring Luffy, the sooner the ordeal of being together would end and they might return to his one dumbbell and one in her kitchen. When they arrived in the yard, they discovered something that ends up completing the cook but did not affect the slasher, unperturbed. A crowd stood in front of a large wooden pedestal, which was chained their captain. Two guards surrounded him, each with a spear and certainly preparing to perform in public. Sanji spoke first:

"But what he has done ..." moaned he, while keeping one hand on the forehead.

"I do not know, but it looks pretty serious," Zoro smiled now the stupidity of his captain.

Suddenly, a person of great stature and dressed like a nobleman stepped forward. It was a big gray beard and his face marked by time. The slasher noticed his crown and patted the shoulder of Sanji:

"Surely the king. Look at the gold crown on his head. "

"Oh no, they are a monarchy, and more ... If you do not convince the King, nobody wants to release him. Well, at least, given how much he is isolated, the village does not receive a newspaper and should not know that our heads are being priced. "

But a strong voice rang, interrupting the reflection of the cook.

"Citizens! Today, this man identifying himself as the future Lord pirates will die, and we will have saved the world from piracy. Blessed be the sacred day when our country will eventually go down in history and where a weight is going to be removed, that of fear of being attacked by the infamous pirate! "

Sanji smiled nervous. Yet he had this habit of saying he would be the future lord of the pirates. He went up on the balustrade, take a spear in one of the soldiers and kill his own idiot captain. But the King was right, that everyone get rid of quite a weight. Anyway, they could obviously not let that happen. He raised his voice:

"Great king, I seek the floor. "

The person seemed the yards of look, then replied:

"What are you, stranger? You do not seem to be dressed the same way as us, would you be in cahoots with this man? "

New nervous smile.

"Well, it's more complicated. Actually, it's a friend of mine. And since I was little, he keeps saying he will one day be lord of pirates, so much so that he became completely obsessed with this, but it's not a bad man, you know. He says it like that; it's not really his fault. "

The King stared at the cook, then Luffy, and when he saw the famous smile of the happy fool with Luffy alone had the secret, he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, it seems that we're wrong. Indeed, this man has a radiant smile and say I hearing that the pirates had teeth incredibly dirty and that they were missing some, and that was what they were recognized so well. Guards, deliver it.

The guards hesitated a moment, then surrendered. Sanji and Zoro joined him, and then approached the King Luffy.

"These two men are your friends? "

"Yeah. "The captain listened to half already laying the meat buffet that awaited him now that he was free.

"Good. To make me forgive my mistake, I invite you all to dinner tonight and then sleep in the castle. "King punctuated this invitation with a smile.

Luffy quickly made the link in his head. Royal Castle = good quality food at will (not as good as Sanji, but hey, it could at will, at least).

"Okay!" The glutton of captain returned his smile and the king laughed at the thought of what he was able to put in their mouths.

Sanji did not protest: it was a good opportunity to meet women of the court, who were surely all of unparalleled beauty. As for Zoro, he could train with the custody of the castle and even to teach one or two techniques to this forgotten village and therefore unique.

The three companions visited the village and while waiting for lunch, visit tinged disputes but was rather conclusive: they learned and they were well into a monarchy where the king had all power, that money was indeed the Berry despite the delay that had the village and two to three personal things about the King: he was a girl of great beauty (which blew the ceiling Sanji) but was adopted because he was gay and, furthermore, it had never found love. Luffy had also noticed that all the inhabitants were all-white amazing: there was never summer, spring or fall, so the sun does not show very often. Indeed, all the people they had watched Zoro crossed in a funny way: they were not used to so dull skin. Then evening came and with him for lunch. They went all three at the castle where King was already waiting at the door for a little visit. And they discovered a magnificent ballroom, their rooms, the kitchen (it took seven men to control Luffy), and finally the dining room where a sumptuous dinner awaited them. Before the start of the meal, the King told them they had not visited a room that was right next to their room because it was a forbidden room and they were certainly not go, even if it was close them. Then he announced that dinner could begin. The captain made everyone laugh with his usual joke sticks in the nose and many cooks were needed to satisfy hunger and that of Zoro and Sanji, who kept asking what was done with this, or what spices accompanied it. Finally, when all had finished, the King told them he could not accompany them to their rooms but they still wanted a good night. The three companions then retired and went to their rooms when Luffy stopped before the cook and the slasher, stars in his eyes.

"Do, do, we go to the bathroom banned?"

Sanji and Zoro looked. They knew that their captain would, they say yes or no, and thus there would be trouble. It was better to accompany him to prevent it from becoming a big mistake. Sanji shrugged.

"Here we go. "

"Ouaiiis! Let's go! "

Luffy jumped everywhere, while the two others followed, overwhelmed by the stupidity of their captain, when, suddenly, they came upon a large door made of stone after passing the door of the chamber Sanji.

"It must be here." Zoro seemed to watch the door while wondering if he could cut the stone.

"Yeah, try to open it." The cook opened the door that opened into a sinister creaking along, then all three entered, Luffy first.

It was incredibly dark in there, and they waited until their eyes adjust to the dark but the room suddenly went Sanji and Zoro and could distinguish their captain the side of a switch they smiled happily, then they studied the room. It was a large white room where mirrors were hung on any wall. They seemed to sparkle like a rainbow in the sky but there was nothing more to share a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Suddenly a trap door opened beneath the feet of Luffy and he disappeared.

"Luffy! "Zoro shouted but he did not have time to move that already has a stronger light blinded him and prevented him from seeing where was Sanji. He felt the ground beneath it to escape slowly and then fell to a new room, with walls stained blue and yellow. Suddenly, the walls became transparent and the room seemed to turn into a giant aquarium: now dancing on the walls of many fish, and two words appeared: All blue. Then they gradually faded and two people came and stood in their place: child Sanji and Zeff. The blond spoke up:

"Hey, Zeff. Is that all there really blue? "

The head of Baratie laughed softly.

"Of course it exists, little stupid. "

Not without taking a moody Sanji replied, seemingly reasoned:

"One day I will find All Blue, Zeff. It's your dream, right? So it will be mine too. One day ... one day I will see this wonderful sea where all species of fish live! "

Then their image disappeared and the face of Sanji appeared to be smoking a cigarette with an expression subsided.

All blue ... it's my dream, and I will carry for Zeff: he cannot abandon the Baratie, so I do not have to die before finding the legendary sea.

Zoro stared at the cook. So he too was doing his dream for someone ... wait. Is he seeing the same thing he was seeing? The reason why he wants to become the best swordsman in the world? It will not head? It certainly did not want him to know or even Kuina for his master! But he knew for Zeff, now ... it's fifty-fifty, huh? But he did not ask him! He did not know what to do when suddenly he felt his eyelids close and gently fell asleep.

Sanji woke with a start. He first examined the place where he was. His room. Okay, just a bad dream, it was just a bad dream, Sanji. You got to drink too much ... All the same. He knew now Kuina this name as Zoro whispered incessantly in his sleep. It could not be true, is not it? This kind of Marimo had an injury like buried in his heart? He had loved a woman, and, above all, this same woman had died the day after they promise to become the best swordsmen in the world and that was why it was his dream? Looks like an old romance drama. But at the same time, he saw Zoro differently now. More ... fragile? No, he had to stop thinking about it. The swordsman had surely seen the same thing as him, that is to say Zeff. If it was not a dream. Or rather, a nightmare. Yeah, he had never seen such an expression on the face of Zoro, so it should not be real. When the face of the fencer had appeared, he had an incredibly sad expression, and, while tears flowed down her cheeks gently, Sanji had had an irrepressible urge to stroke his cheek and kiss her.

Become the best swordsman in the world ... It's my dream, and I will carry for Kuina: Because I promised her she would hear my name up there and to honor our promise.

His words echoed in my head of the cook. Images that had marched on the walls came back to him: the promise, suffering and the sword he inherited ... And shit, really had him to stop thinking about it! He was not gay, at the end! In short, he seemed to be emerging now, so it was Luffy who had gone back in that kind of hole the day before. He rose rapidly. He was already dressed but did not have time to wash: he had to hurry. He ran to the bedroom of his captain called him, but he did not answer, so he entered. Person. He went into the bedroom of Zoro, anyone yet. Well, maybe they ate. He went to the dining room and to his great relief, Luffy was there with King and appeared healthy. Maybe he was dreaming after all. When his captain noticed, he did his best smile:

"Hey, Sanji! Do not worry about Zoro, he's just gone to train in the Royal Garden! "

Sanji muttered a "but I do not care at all for this stupid" before leaving the garden to share his experiences, just to be sure it was a nightmare. He found him trying to do push-ups shirtless and called him. When he turned to watch the cook felt a heat wave overwhelm but he ignored it.

"What you want, baka cook? "

He plunged his gaze into hers. His eyes were a dark green. He had never noticed before.

"Is that yesterday after Luffy fell, it happened to you something ... weird? "

Zoro was a thrill. He said however, calmly and asked:

"Yeah. I saw you. You, child, with Zeff. "

He decided to tell her the truth from the beginning, anyway. He wanted to know if Sanji had learned to Kuina.

"And you? "

The Cook lit a cigarette.

"So. I saw you with that girl, Kuina. "

Zoro let's face look of astonishment and resignation.

"So ... you know. "

Sanji whispered softly.

"Yeah, but I will say nothing, do not worry. If you do the same. "

"Of course."

They looked. Their advice to both vis-à-Vis the other had changed. But Zoro was still observed:

"But we do not know what happened to Luffy. "

"You're right. Come, we'll ask him. "

Zoro Sanji got up and followed up the dining room, but the King and Luffy had disappeared.

The slasher pesta while the cook was looking where they have gone well. Suddenly they looked. Room prohibited. When they arrived, they found indeed the King. But it seemed ... different. Frightening aura emanating from him. He turned, and the show which had the right two companions was terribly surprising. The King's face had become younger, but his face seemed frozen and gave him a doll.

"So you've finally entered the hall of memories, you had no right! All those who enter must die to feed my youth serum ... "

And suddenly hatches were opened under the feet of Zoro and Sanji and they fell into the void.

When they awoke, they had arms and legs shackled in a cell. The swords of fencing had disappeared. Suddenly, they saw Luffy in the cell opposite, but he was bleeding. Zoro shouted.

"Luffy! Damn, what happened to him? "

The cook seemed to be thinking.

"He must have needed blood serum for his species ... that is why he had to torture him. "

"You're more of an observer, Sanji. You're right. "

It was the King. And he was with someone, obviously. When this person began to light, Zoro and Sanji shivered with fear. He was a man of medium height who was wearing black leather gloves and a hood which was above a hooked nose. His eyes were red with a loss and part of his face was burned. Suddenly, he spoke in a deep voice and slow:

"Who should I start? "

The person smiled and pointed sadistic Zoro.

"Anyone with dark skin. I want to know what gives blood to the skin color. "

Sanji pesta. Is that it has more requirements, the damn king! He tried to protest but the man in black came in quickly and made him understand that if forever he did, it would be even worse for his companion. The cook stopped and had no other choice but to watch the man come forward and take off his gloves to let them discover hands horrible: wrinkled, gray in color and faintly with long nails, crooked, dirty. He chuckled darkly.

"Let us begin."

Suddenly, his hand turned into a sharp blade.

"I possess the power of the fruit buki buki no mi: I can do all sorts of weapons out of my body ... I hope you'll enjoy."

Then he approached the edge of his sword to Zoro's arm, when King approached him and whispered in his ear. The man put his gun under his jacket for a brief moment and then falls. He grinned again.

"I am hearing that you were a fencer ... your arms are very valuable Thee, is not it?"

The only visible to the eye s'écarquilla swordsman, while the blade was walking on his arm. Suddenly, the executioner cut off sharply. The slasher stifled a scream, which seemed like Sanji undergo twice being forced to see him being tortured.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, the man in black licked the blood that dripped on the slide and then continued: I know well the parts of human anatomy. Including the nerves, because I was a doctor. I was formerly known under the name Ishi Noshi. In other words, the doctor of death ... I guess you can guess easily what happened to my patients. Then I got kicked out of the Medical Association, was sentenced to exile in this remote village, and the King, my benevolent master, took me in and offered me anything for what I saw: bodies that I can torture at will ... as long as they are men and it is present. "

He had a sadistic smile then cut another nerve without warning. This time, the blood spurted and the King and his fellow seemed to enjoy, even revel in the view, while Sanji was about to faint. Ishi took out a jar of his long black coat and placed it under Zoro's wound bleeding profusely, filling it quickly. While accompanying the gesture with a sly grin, the "doctor" brought the container to the King.

"This is what will allow us to make another youth serum."

Zoro's face was contorted with pain and gasping. He spat blood, while the two were laughing and sadistic madmen out to prepare their serum. They forgot all not to put a good kick in the ribs Sanji, who gasped and certainly one or two broken ribs having the force they had set each. After hearing the sound of the door, the cook hurried look at the state of swordsman. The blood flowed from his wound still; he had to do something, and quickly. Suddenly, he saw drops of purple on the floor.

"Poison ... shit, its poison, Zoro! Hey, hold on! They'll pay ... "

A faint voice was heard.

"It's more that I'll make them pay ..."

It was Luffy.

"Hey, Captain! They gave you poisoned, too? Looking down if you see traces of purple droplets. "

The captain said cast a quick glance down.

"No, I do not feel. Zoro is? "He glanced uneasily toward his second.

"Yeah. Sanji threw him a look full of regret to the swordsman. I could not stop them. "

Luffy smiled softly.

"You know what you say? This is not yours to protect, he may well defend itself. I did not know you cared that much to him. "

The cook was left speechless. Him to take Zoro? He could not believe it, but at the same time, he was obliged to admit that, well ... it was true. Anyway, this was no time to think about it, he had to save the slasher and quickly before the poison acts. But he seemed already having an effect: the fencer was like another world, he set a point where it was indistinguishable to concentrate and make feel less pain. Her breathing was choppy, and his face turned pale. He did not hear a word of their conversation, given his condition: otherwise, he would certainly have been a reflection. Sanji smiled gently and began to think when a stone suddenly detached itself from the rest of the wall, leaving an opening where a young girl with a black cloak came out. She rushed to the cell of Luffy, they heard a noise of keys and the door opened. She then went to free him, then entered the cell Sanji and Zoro, saved them both while beckoning to say nothing and just follow it. Luffy got up slowly while taking over his mind and obeyed. The chef took him under his arm slasher (not without grimacing because of his broken ribs) and also followed. After all, this is the only choice they had and she came to deliver them. They entered the tunnel and the door closed behind them that was now a hallway where it was dark and distinguish where the girl was difficult. When finally she stopped, she leaned on a new slab and they could see a light. They entered a room that looked like a room where rubbed crystals, jewelry and other luxurious things that make Sanji's eyes were turning slowly into hearts. When the girl took off his cloak, they completed their transformation. It was a teenage girl who was to have fifteen or sixteen, but she already had some mature beauty: white skin contrasted with his black eyes ebony spellbinding, like his long hair falling on her dress and lace silk black and white high quality. Nami would certainly be the angels in that room. But the cook did not think the sailor at the moment: he confided to Luffy Zoro and hurried to kneel before the young woman.

"Madam, thank you for granted. It seems to me that we did not show up. We are ... "

She interrupted: "I know who you are: hackers, and wanted to boot."

Suddenly his face turned: his expression became incredibly joyous and rosy cheeks.

"I've always admired you, pirates! - She took a tone of epic storytelling - You defeat the seas across ocean miles, you hoist the flag of your beliefs and conduct of the fighting legend! - She coughed, then resumed a normal expression and tone - short, I did not attend: I'm Roy Lily, Princess of the palace. I've helped out today but you will not get a second chance. Return to your boat and go if you want to save their lives. "

Sanji got up slowly and scratched his head with an air falsely happy and thanked the Princess for his benevolence and kindness, but Luffy cut.

"We will not go to the boat. We'll kick your ass to the King and the doctor! "

The cook looked at him, panicked while trying to make bizarre gestures meant, after careful reflection on the part of Captain Lily = = princess daughter of the king, you = idiot! But Lily, against all odds, laughed softly.

"Go ahead. I never liked my father, who adopted me so I could only marry a prince from another country and make his be known. But I'll get you on notice: if you cannot beat him, you will live the rest of your life in this cell, you will be tortured. "

Luffy gave him back his laughter and made a dazzling smile.

"Thank you, princess!"

Then he took Zoro and stretched on the bed.

"It does not bother to take care of him, until we come back?"

Lily threw a quick glance at the swashbuckler and nodded his head affirmatively.

"Yes. I'll call one of the maids; she'll take care of him. "

The captain thanked him again and then motioned to Sanji to accompany him into the tunnel again. The latter writhed in pain because of his ribs but quickly regained his senses: he was not accustomed to show his pain, he had lived worse than that. He was still amazed by Luffy, who, despite the blood he lost, was still in great shape.

"Decidedly, you always have this energy that characterizes you ..."

"Yeah! I'm the king, you doctor, okay? "

"It suits me." Sanji lit a cigarette, satisfied.

They finally arrived at the end of the tunnel and out to rediscover the grim prison where they were detained a few minutes back. They had both decided to end quickly. The two companions quickly crossed the corridor leading to a door and entered a room where a gigantic machine stood. Surely one to make the king's youth serum.

"So you came back. You should not stick to your lives. "

King stood before the machine with an empty bottle in his hand. It seemed even more stretched... It really did not make it younger, but more terrifying. Ishi standing at his side, his smile still as grim.

"You do not bring your friend ... pity. But we'll find, once you have reinstalled, do not worry. "His horrible laugh rang through the room.

The hatred that Sanji owed the doctor was at its zenith: he jumped on him unchecking two kicks qu'Ishi had time to parry. For his part, Luffy yelled the King that he would suffer for torturing his friends, what the other replied with a little sneer. Of course, the fist of the captain went crashing into the side of King, who stretched himself went crashing against the machine. She could not resist two seconds against the force of Luffy, who had been busy over the past two years. It was destroyed in a crash and the King uttered a cry of horror. He had no time to recover from his overwhelming emotions that haki overlaid on the ground, defeated. The captain threw a glance toward Sanji: He had just finished his enemy with a powerful Buckling Shootsur head. The floor is cracking and they both knew they had finished with them. When they returned to see the Princess to tell him the good news Zoro seemed in poor condition: he must bring it to Chopper for a cure to the poison (they had searched the King Ishi and then looked around the secret room, but they did not). She thanked them each a kiss on the cheek, which reddened the ceiling mount and Luffy Sanji. Lily told them she was going to overthrow his father was actually a tyrannical king and, through them, peace would return to their village. They would of course always welcome them and their companions to the castle. The captain thanked him one last time before leaving, while Sanji began her one last time on his knees before her. When he left with Zoro on his back, he expressed his gratitude anyway for taking care of the bully and to be treated and bandaged his wounds two.

When they returned to Sunny Go Bankrupt Nami suddenly put their barrel but were saved by the sight she wore, on the back of Zoro Sanji ... there was something wrong. She quickly made a sign to prepare for Chopper treat these three idiots who were probably still stuffed in inexplicable situations. The poor animal was a lot of work between the tortures of Luffy, Sanji and the coasts of the poison of Zoro, but he overcame all the injuries and poisons. Of course, when the captain and the cook thanked him, he could not answer that "it does me no pleasure at all, idiots!" But he was really proud. Finally, Zoro was allowed to rest in the infirmary and we celebrated the victory (and especially the stupidity) of the King Luffy.

When Zoro awoke, Chopper was at his bedside. He explained that Sanji had returned, they put a beating to the King and Ishi, and now everything was fine (even if he had still slept three days to recover from the effects of poison, c that is to say, a high fever and a weakened immune system).

"Three days? And besides, I fainted as a wimp? Sanji and then brought me back, what's that? This is not true ... "

The swordsman knew that Sanji would laugh at him at least five times a day. And then, after two years of training with Mihawk, he was disappointed not to have had the strength to resist the poison from his wounds. Finally, he was human after all. A normal person would probably not survive there. Suddenly, the other called Chopper to announce that Zoro had finally awakened. The first to arrive were of course Luffy and Usopp, who had their usual smiles. Then came Nami, Robin, Franky and Brook. But not Sanji. Already, the fencer has noticed his absence quite irritated: he would normally not pay attention to that. But hey, that's the cook had not come to see him. And while Chopper told him he could get up tonight and have dinner with others, he thought he would certainly ask Sanji an explanation of why and how the cook had taken on his back.

By evening, the dinner went well, but Sanji had not spoken to Zoro in the evening, which had the effect of the latter more frustrated. When everyone had gone to bed (Sanji had been designated for the custody, unusually, given that Zoro was injured), the swordsman asked accountable to cook.

"I can know why you dared me to wear on your back to bring me back to the boat? I could on my own, all you had to wake me up. "

Sanji felt already come to take the lead and then battle. He could not even take a cigarette because he was in his kitchen. He sighed at length.

"Because, quite simply, even if we had tried to wake up, do not you would not wake up. You were in terrible condition, so Luffy did you wore during the first half of the road and I during the second, that's all. And then we had to take you to Chopper to neutralize the poison, otherwise you'd be dead. You want to die and not being able to fulfill your dream for something stupid like that? "

Of course it was false. The cook had insisted on wearing Zoro. But he did not tell him, anyway. The swordsman seemed to calm the annunciation of his dream. But he did not know why, it still made him something that has brought the Sanji. A sort of weight in the heart ... as with Kuina. No, it could not really be it, right? It was not ... really ... well ... it was becoming red.

"Hey, Zoro, okay? You're red, still feverish? "

And with these words wisely said, Sanji leaned his palm on the forehead of swashbuckler who became progressively a steam locomotive and stared into contact with the cold hand. He did not believe it.

"You're hot ..."

Zoro seemed to regain his senses and freed from a fast hand of the cook.

"Touch me!"

Then he quickly left the room, knowing full well that they should never have reacted like this: or Sanji or him. This was not normal: the cook, worried about him? And he who turns red on contact and which bar running like a girl? Zoro did not know where to turn, but he understood one thing, while he watched the sea to the rear of the Sunny Go: what he felt for the cook, it was not friendship but a stronger feeling. Even if it did not really want to admit it, this trip to the village very, very distant had changed. Had changed his opinion vis-à-vis Sanji and his feelings. He came to realize about all this: during these two years, the cook had failed. When he had seen him, even if they had played again, he was happy. And he has worn and therefore I took care of him then he is worried for him, that too, it made him happy. He was ... he was not gay, that was certain. But he fell in love with Sanji. He swore, then went to bed, even if it could not sleep that night.

The next morning, Sanji was already in the kitchen preparing pancakes and waffles for breakfast when Luffy, Chopper and Usopp came to a "morning snack". The cook laughed softly then served all three (even if it did not have time to use its share to Luffy). It could well give him one or two kicks and spend his nerves at the same time. Because yes, he was upset. And Zoro was the cause of this nervousness. When he saw his face red, his heart missed a beat. Her skin was soft and they were not rivals, he would rather put his forehead on that of the swordsman. He realized during the night he loved this man. He was thoughtful and through this adventure, he knew that his feelings had changed. And now this idiot sent him worried for him when he walks. Finally, they were not used, neither the one nor the other, it. Him, caring for the slasher? It was unbelievable. Yet even now, he wondered if Zoro had fever or not.

He had come or take breakfast or lunch. This time, even Chopper was worried. Sanji proposed to go to his room to see what he had. Everyone looked at him strangely but agreed: indeed, the others were not awake so they do not want to go and suffer the wrath of one who wakes the slasher. Sanji went to see, and when he arrived at the door of Zoro, he saw that it was ajar. So he threw a quick glance but quickly raised himself, bright red. The fencer was asleep on his stomach, naked, covered only half, which foreshadowed all parties more or less intimate ... of his body. This time, it was the turn of the cook to become a steam locomotive. But he could not help but see the image of Zoro asleep. Her skin looked so soft, his muscular back, her waist and then... Sanji arrived breathless and still red in the kitchen.

"It has nothing ... he is just asleep ...!"

The others watched, astonished, except Robin who chuckled softly, as usual.

By evening, the fencer finally arrived for dinner, the air hazy and only while wearing a jogging and a T-shirt. Nami laughed politely:

"Well, Mr. Swordsman has finished his siesta?"

The swordsman was being said in another world and thus is not the point. It moved to its usual place and dinner took place normally. It was nevertheless the first to leave at the stern gaze at the sea, but Sanji does not intend to stop there. He did not want to keep that image in your head forever. He wanted to touch the image. Maybe Zoro the despise but at least he tried. It was not his style to leave or stay back, anyway. He had had time to reflect, and he was sure that his feelings were not trivial or ephemeral. When he arrived at the stern and saw the silhouette to be desired, he lit a cigarette.

"I knew you were there."

Zoro does not even turn, but still took the trouble to reply.

"What do you want?"

Sanji whispered softly.

"What I want? You to explain why you do not act normally at this time "

The swordsman laughed.

"Hey, hey. This is not me who do not act normally, you know. It's you. What have you taken ... "

He did not have time to finish it became cut.

"I do not know who is acting funny, here. Zoro, you avoiding me. "

The person jumped. It was the first time he called her by her first name, at least while he was conscious.

"Do not say anything ..."

"This is not anything. "Sanji went smoothly.

"And first, why do you worry so much about me, right now?"

The cook went arms around the waist of Zoro. He jumped again, but with a shudder. He turned to protest but could not say anything, embarrassed: they were close, and he could feel the breath of Sanji, who smelled of cigarettes. As an automatic, their lips came together and eventually merge. The cook tried to quickly move a step further and ran his tongue over the mouth of another man, who opened it to let the kiss become more intense. Their languages and joined each other in more demanding: while Sanji passed his hand under the shirt of Zoro, he unbuttoned his shirt that was too embarrassing leader. The swordsman began to be excited, and the cool night air that contrasted with the warm hands of her nipples teasing Sanji was there for something.

"We should not stop there ...? "

"It's been too long waiting for this moment. I'm certainly not going to stop now. "

Fencer blushed at these words. The cook then took the lead and Zoro rose to put it on his shoulder.

"Hey, leave me alone! "

"No way. I'll take you in my room tonight. 'And he went into the hallway where there was room for the crew.

"Uh ... you're not on call tonight?" Zoro was clearly dominated until now: Sanji had shown no signs of weakness in his caresses while he was reacting too much to his liking. So it was natural that he wanted nothing to do tonight and try another day. He would still not be pushed around ... what if?

"No, that is Usopp. Sad, but good try. "

And now he began to tease him! They were now in the room, and the swordsman became spill on the bed, which dominate the entire height of the cook. He took a false smile uneasily.

"I'm not sure what you do, then ..."

Sanji put his finger against the lips of her future lover.

"Shh ... Now it only remains for you to enjoy." He smiles, while removing the t-shirt Zoro had on and stroking his muscles finely drawn. He kissed him neck gently, then licked his ear lobe, while delighting sighs of pleasure from his companion, who had resigned today. He slipped up his pants, unbuttoned and removed it, touching the skin at the same time he wanted so much taste. He gave butterfly kisses all along his thighs, and then gently lifted the boxer off Zoro. He took over the already hard member of the swordsman and began to slowly back and forth beneath the moaning of which had touched a hurry: it goes faster. Suddenly Sanji took the whole mouth and this time it went much faster, while putting three fingers in the mouth of the fencer who, by reflex, and the spirit veiled by pleasure, greedily licked. When they were sufficiently wet, he slowly massaged Zoro's anus and then there was finally entering a first finger, while encompassing the growing erection of fencing on hand to continue his comings and goings and relax. He then allowed time to get used swordsman then moved slowly to avoid the rush. While Zoro took a pillow and clung desperately to him, Sanji and the torture continued even had to enter a second finger. He let the bully get used again and then decided to seek the prostate. After several attempts, he brushed and fencing uttered a loud groan that made them both shiver. He continued for a moment before removing them and then to remove his pants and his underpants.

"Zoro, you relax."

He placed it correctly in an attempt to reduce pain as much as possible and gently penetrated, while reassuring him whispering sweet words. The swashbuckler trembled and tears streamed from his eyes. Sanji kissed him tenderly while gradually giving shots kidney increasingly rapid and deep ripping moaning to the fencer who only increased the excitement of the cook. They both finally reached their limit and enjoyed in a long rattle. Zoro kissed the head one last time and then lay down beside him. The swordsman is pressed against it as dry and then fell asleep. Sanji smiled. He used to force. He also fell asleep after thinking for a moment what had happened. He had concluded one thing: he was happy.

The next morning, Zoro awoke in the arms of Sanji and immediately became red of embarrassment. He could not believe what had happened yesterday. It was totally unreal. Well, it was below (this time) but found it enjoyable (in fact, he dared not admit that it was more agreeable, but he still had his pride) even if he could not judge from personal experience (he was a virgin, so what?) ... it's still a lot of brackets, right? (Oh, okay, you're talking to you to yourself, you know) Yes good, he was happy with what they had done and seen what Sanji told him - the 'it's been too long I expect it "and the sweet words he had whispered in his ear - his love was mutual, even if he wanted to make their feelings clear and they would certainly have a discussion. He knew that everything would be alright, of course. But he could not help but understand. Wait. He was talking like a girl now? That damn cook had really changed. Before him, he lost all his means and besides, he was waking up. He asked in a voice still a little in the realm of dreams:

"Zoro ..."

"Yeah? "

Sanji took a sudden a serious voice, looking at the slashed:

"What happened last night ... I did it because I feel for you. It reciprocal? "

The bully knew he was turning red again but it still looked the cook in the eye and answered:

"Yeah, I'd not let him so easily, or else ..."

Then he quickly turned his eyes (or eye, as you prefer). Sanji smiled.

"You mean you would not have let you make love without a fight?"

This time, Zoro had become an outright tomato. The cook laughed softly.

"I tease you. I'm glad that it is reciprocal. "

He then took her lover's face and kissed her tenderly.

The End ... or The Beginning?

The others watched, astonished, except Robin who chuckled softly, as usual.

By evening, the fencer finally arrived for dinner, the air hazy and only while wearing a jogging and a T-shirt. Nami laughed politely:

"Well, Mr. Swordsman has finished his siesta?"

The swordsman was being said in another world and thus is not the point. It moved to its usual place and dinner took place normally. It was nevertheless the first to leave at the stern gaze at the sea, but Sanji does not intend to stop there. He did not want to keep that image in your head forever. He wanted to touch the image. Maybe Zoro the despise but at least he tried. It was not his style to leave or stay back, anyway. He had had time to reflect, and he was sure that his feelings were not trivial or ephemeral. When he arrived at the stern and saw the silhouette to be desired, he lit a cigarette.

"I knew you were there."

Zoro does not even turn, but still took the trouble to reply.

"What do you want?"

Sanji whispered softly.

"What I want? You to explain why you do not act normally at this time "

The swordsman laughed.

"Hey, hey. This is not me who do not act normally, you know. It's you. What have you taken ... "

He did not have time to finish it became cut.

"I do not know who is acting funny, here. Zoro, you avoiding me. "

The person jumped. It was the first time he called her by her first name, at least while he was conscious.

"Do not say anything ..."

"This is not anything. "Sanji went smoothly.

"And first, why do you worry so much about me, right now?"

The cook went arms around the waist of Zoro. He jumped again, but with a shudder. He turned to protest but could not say anything, embarrassed: they were close, and he could feel the breath of Sanji, who smelled of cigarettes. As an automatic, their lips came together and eventually merge. The cook tried to quickly move a step further and ran his tongue over the mouth of another man, who opened it to let the kiss become more intense. Their languages and joined each other in more demanding: while Sanji passed his hand under the shirt of Zoro, he unbuttoned his shirt that was too embarrassing leader. The swordsman began to be excited, and the cool night air that contrasted with the warm hands of her nipples teasing Sanji was there for something.

"We should not stop there ...? "

"It's been too long waiting for this moment. I'm certainly not going to stop now. "

Fencer blushed at these words. The cook then took the lead and Zoro rose to put it on his shoulder.

"Hey, leave me alone! "

"No way. I'll take you in my room tonight. 'And he went into the hallway where there was room for the crew.

"Uh ... you're not on call tonight?" Zoro was clearly dominated until now: Sanji had shown no signs of weakness in his caresses while he was reacting too much to his liking. So it was natural that he wanted nothing to do tonight and try another day. He would still not be pushed around ... what if?

"No, that is Usopp. Sad, but good try. "

And now he began to tease him! They were now in the room, and the swordsman became spill on the bed, which dominate the entire height of the cook. He took a false smile uneasily.

"I'm not sure what you do, then ..."

Sanji put his finger against the lips of her future lover.

"Shh ... Now it only remains for you to enjoy." He smiles, while removing the t-shirt Zoro and stroking his muscles finely drawn. He kissed her neck gently, then licked his ear lobe, while delighting sighs of pleasure from her companion, who had resigned today. He slipped up his pants, unbuttoned and removed it, touching the skin at the same time he wanted so much taste. He gave butterfly kisses all along her thighs, then gently lifted the boxer that was Zoro. He took over the already hard member of the swordsman and began to slowly back and forth beneath the moaning of which had touched a hurry: it goes faster. Suddenly Sanji took the whole mouth and this time it went much faster, while putting three fingers in the mouth of the fencer who, by reflex, and the spirit veiled by pleasure, greedily licked. When they were sufficiently wet, he slowly massaged Zoro's anus and then there was finally entering a first finger, while encompassing the growing erection of fencing on hand to continue his comings and goings and relax. He then allowed time to get used swordsman then moved slowly to avoid the rush. While Zoro took a pillow and clung desperately to him, Sanji and the torture continued even had to enter a second finger. He let the bully get used again and then decided to seek the prostate. After several attempts, he brushed and fencing uttered a loud groan that made them both shiver. He continued for a moment before removing them and then to remove his pants and his underpants.

"Zoro, you relax."

He placed it correctly in an attempt to reduce pain as much as possible and gently penetrated, while reassuring him whispering sweet words. The swashbuckler trembled and tears streamed from his eyes. Sanji kissed him tenderly while gradually giving shots kidney increasingly rapid and deep ripping moaning to the fencer who only increased the excitement of the cook. They both finally reached their limit and enjoyed in a long rattle. Zoro kissed the head one last time and then lay down beside him. The swordsman is pressed against it as dry and then fell asleep. Sanji smiled. He used to force. He also fell asleep after thinking for a moment what had happened. He had concluded one thing: he was happy.

The next morning, Zoro awoke in the arms of Sanji and immediately became red of embarrassment. He could not believe what had happened yesterday. It was totally unreal. Well, it was below (this time) but found it enjoyable (in fact, he dared not admit that it was more agreeable, but he still had his pride) even if he could not judge from personal experience (he was a virgin, so what?) ... it's still a lot of brackets, right? (Oh, okay, you're talking to you to yourself, you know) Yes good, he was happy with what they had done and seen what Sanji told him - the 'it's been too long I expect it "and the sweet words he had whispered in his ear - his love was mutual, even if he wanted to make their feelings clear and they would certainly have a discussion. He knew that everything would be alright, of course. But he could not help but understand. Wait. He was talking like a girl now? That damn cook had really changed. Before him, he lost all his means and besides, he was waking up. He asked in a voice still a little in the realm of dreams:

"Zoro ..."

"Yeah? "

Sanji took a sudden a serious voice, looking at the slasher:

"What happened last night ... I did it because I feel for you. It reciprocal? "

The bully knew he was turning red again but it still looked the cook in the eye and answered:

"Yeah, I'd not let him so easily, or else ..."

Then he quickly turned his eyes (or eye, as you prefer). Sanji smiled.

"You mean you would not have let you make love without a fight?"

This time, Zoro had become an outright tomato. The cook laughed softly.

"I tease you. I'm glad that it is reciprocal. "

He then took her lover's face and kissed her tenderly.

The End ... or The Beginning?

Listen

Read phonetically

Dictionary - View detailed dictionary

Listen

Read phonetically


End file.
